Elemental
Elemental Mage is a Playable and Recruitable type of Mage. In Game Description:Born in the city destroyed by Demon, Skilled in control element, sworn to protect the world from demons. Growing by themselves, use to control the four elements, Elemental Mage. Talent Level Expertise Speed Mastery Unlocks at level 1 Speed increased by 10 Talent Description: Skilled Magic User, increases Casting Speed Dodge Mastery Unlocks at level 25 Increases Dodge by 10 Talent Description: Very Fast Movement to avoid attacks. Hit Mastery Unlocks at Lv 40 increases Hit by 10 Talent Decription: Cast with Tow hands, Easily to hit VIP Expertise Dust Storm Unlocks for being VIP 1 Triggers when Battle Starts, Decreases Enemy hit Rating by 10%. Lasts Until battle Ends. Cage Unlocks for being VIP 3 10% Chance on HIT to trigger Cage, Next attack will disable Enemy by 1 Round (basically a Stun/Silence) Gravity Unlocks for being VIP 5 Trigger When Battle Starts, Decrease Enemy Speed by 10%. Lasts until Battle ends. . Achivement Expertise Shield ''' Unlocks when Becoming Rank S 10% chance on HIT to trigger Shield, Personal increase defence by 50% Lasts 1 Round '''Castle Currently Unavailable 10% chance on hit to trigger Castle, increase Defence by 20% to all our side. Last 1 Round. These Elemental Mages are not fun in there Full Talent state even in there Runes Magic Spells Normal spells Ice Make Lancer Rank Required:None Required Level:None Required Element Level:Water Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:200 Description:Ice Make Magic,attack single Target Ice Make Knuckle Rank Required:E Required Level:10 Required Element Level:Water Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:200 Description:Ice Make Magic,use ice knuckle to attack single target Ice Make Cannon Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level:Water Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:256 Description:Ice make Magic,Use ice cannon to attack single target Ice Make Heavenly Sword Rank Required:C Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Water Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:636 Description:Ice make magic,use frost sword to attack single target Ice make Hammer Rank Required:B Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Water Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:626 Description:Ice make magic,make ice hammer to attack enemy's forward triangle Ice Make Arrow Rank Required:A Required Level:50 Required Element Level:Water Element level 3 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:945 Description:Ice make Magic,use ice arrow to attack enemy's rear triangle Ultimate spells Ice Blade-Seven Slash Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level: Water Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:380 Description: Ice Make Magic,Make blades to attack all enemies Ice Make Scythe Rank Required:4 Stars Rank A Mage Required Level:60 Required Element Level: Water Element level 4 Enhance level:10 Current Damage:??? Obtain at: Tower of Paradise 5-7 Description: Ice make magic, make ice scythe to attack all enemy. Edolas Runes Weakness Rune'' ''(Buyable for 5 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Speed Bonus +1% Rune Description: Rune Base Attributes: Decrease enemy attack 3000, last 2 Rounds, Elemental Mage use only Penetration Runes'' ''(Buyable for 25Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Speed Bonus +2% Rune Description: Rune Base Attributes: Decrease enemy Defence 2000, last 2 rounds, Elemental Mage use only MUST Complete Chapter 1 to Purchase Slow Rune (Buyable for 50Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Speed Bonus +3% Rune Description: Rune base Attributes: decrease Enemy Speed 300, last 2 Rouns, Elemental Mage use only MUST complete Chapter 2 to purchase Recruitable character (sorted by name) * Aria * Blaine * Bora * Cana * Eligor * Eve * Evergreen * Gray * Hibiki * Hoteye * Hughes * Ichiya * Jellal * Jose * Jubia * Kagayama * Leo * Lyon * Macau * Midnight * Milia * Minerva * Mystogun * Racer * Ren * Rustyrose * Sherry * Simon * Sol * Toby * Totomaru * Vithaltas * Walle * Yuka Category:Type of Mages Category:Elemental